Lance Smart
Lance Smart ' was a character in Home And Away from January 1988 (Pilot Episode) to April 1990 (Episode 513), followed by guest appearances in every year from 2000 to 2006, last appearing in the 2006 season finale. Lance formed a double act with fellow brainless friend Martin Dibble, what would be considered a "bromance" in todays society. Both wreaked havoc in Summer Bay. Lance was played by Peter Vroom. Biography Backstory Lance Smart was born in 1968 to Les and Colleen Smart. Lance was their only child. As he grew up he became friends with fellow Summer Bay resident Martin Dibble and the two cheeky youngsters caused havoc in the Bay with their pranks. In 1985 Donald Fisher expelled them from Summer Bay High School. 1988-1990, 2000-2006 Lance and his friend Martin Dibble worked for Clive Fisher at his oyster farm. The two delinquents terrorised Summer Bay with their wind ups and pranks. In January 1988 they teased Carly Morris and Bobby Simpson and Carly released the handbrake on their truck. It rolled down the hill and crashed into Walter Bertram's car as he was backing out of the school. Clive fired them. Lance and Martin's get rich quick schemes rarely worked and often ended up in disaster. In February 1988, they worked for tyrannical Sam Barlow on the road gang, and Sam wanted to show them what working really is. However, in July 1988, Lance won $500'000. He started spending it on fast cars, and was even seen as "The Bank Of Lance" by Summer Bay residents, they kept asking him for loans. Lance soon blew the money. Memorable info '''Birthday: 1968 Full Name: Lance Smart First Line: "Yeah, right, check it out!" (to Martin, when they see Carly and Lynn for the first time) Last Line: "Yeah, I don't reckon the fat guy knows what he's talking about." (During Colleen's Christmas play) Lance is the half cousin of Bobby Marshall and Alan Fisher. They all share 1 grandfather, Gordon Stewart, through a relationship he had with Lance's gran before he married Bobby and Alan's gran. Family Father Les Smart Mother Colleen Smart Siblings Maureen Evans (Half, same mother) Spouse '''Debbie Smart (2000-) '''Grandfathers Gordon Stewart Grandmothers Mavis Hickie Great grandfathers Duncan Stewart Snr Children '''Maggie Smart '''Uncles/Aunts Alf Stewart, Morag Bellingham, Barbara Fisher, Celia Stewart, Debra Stewart, Roy Smart Cousins Roo Stewart, Duncan Stewart, Quinn Jackson, Owen Dalby, Bobby Marshall, Alan Fisher, Rebecca Nash, Narelle Smart First cousins once removed Martha MacKenzie, Bryce Stewart, Ryder Jackson, Ric Dalby, Jennifer Atkinson, Seb Miller See Also Lance Smart - List of appearances Category:Home And Away characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1988. Category:Characters last seen in 2006. Category:Original characters. Category:Smart family. Category:Oyster farm workers. Category:Road workers. Category:Soldiers. Category:1968 births. Category:Fictional Australians of English ancestry. Category:Fictional Australians of Scottish ancestry. Category:Residents of Summer Bay Caravan Park. Category:Pranksters Category:2000 minor characters. Category:2001 minor characters. Category:2002 minor characters. Category:2003 minor characters. Category:2004 minor characters. Category:2005 minor characters. Category:2006 minor characters. Category:Stewart family. Category:Regular characters who became guest characters